Troublemakers Unite! (franchise)
Troublemakers Unite! is a anime-style animated action superhero film series and media franchise produced by Erika Honey Productions and released by Universal Pictures. It features the adventures of Alex Skandux (voiced by Josh Grelle), an intelligent and kind-hearted teenage boy, who becomes a superhero and team up with some of his friends from his class. The team unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise began with the 2013 film Troublemakers Unite! and its 2017 and 2019 sequels Troublemakers Unite 2: Rise of the Terrifying Monsters and Troublemakers Unite 3: Vengeance of S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N, and a fourth film currenly in developement for it's 2023 release. and a television series for the Wiggler Network network titled Troublemakers Unite!: The Series, which premiered in the summer 2015. Main films Troublemakers Unite! The first film opens up in the year 2107 A.D., After hearing the Surpremer retired, The leader/mentor of the Surpremer, Russel Var Khans give the power to Alex to form a team of ten people. He gets his classmate like his friends to form a new team called The Troublemakers. However, An unexpected evil doer, Wallace Emberserkeek Benson (a.k.a Disaster Dragon) rises. It's up to them to save the world. Troublemakers Unite! 2: Rise of the Terrifying Monsters Taking place three years after the events of first film, The Troublemakers encounter a new team featuring another team of ten members known as the Superior 15 (which consists of Vision-3500, Lucas Miller/Multiply-er, Andrea Belladonna/Pinky Acidbug, Mei Natsune, Nico Itsuka/Earphone Electric, Adam Dragfussil/Human Armour, Yoshi Nancy/Spidefrogabbiter, Donnie Danbegraflake/Tentacle Arms, Ai Alphaground, Eri Waterhouse, Venus Monika/Vine Venus, Lori Summer/Pony Sugar, and Emily Peltergeist.), they merge together to stop the Anubis Timberwulf, an monsterious mega wolf that fight in many war in 1148 A.D.C. Anbuis lost the war was frozen for 1000 years, Anubis rises again and creates more monsters. Troublemakers Unite! 3: Vengeance of S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N The now merged Troublemakers/Superior 10 decide the join the entire Class 3-D, 3-E, and 3-F on a European & Asian vacation. However. the Alex and his gang's plan to leave super heroics behind for a few weeks are quickly scrapped when he begrudgingly agrees to help Russel uncover the mystery of several elemental creature attacks, lead by the S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N team, creating havoc across the continent! Television series Short films A Troublemakers Field Trip Coming Soon! Cast and characters Video games *Troublemakers Unite! *Troublemakers Unite!: Enemies Swarm *Troublemakers Unite!: The Rise of the Laughter *Troublemakers Unite vs. Satan Ball *SpyTron and the Troublemakers Unite! (video game) *Troublemakers Unite!: Bizarremaker Unite! *Hallie Racing *Troublemakers Unite X *Vlustine Cross Battle Superstar Comics Dark Horse Comics released in 2016 six fourty-seven page full color comic books featuring The Troublemakers and The Superior 15, Troublemakers Unite! #1, Troublemakers Unite! #2, Troublemakers Unite! #3, Troublemakers Unite! #4, Troublemakers Unite! #5, Troublemakers Unite! #6, The comics were written by Mark Evanier and illustrated by Ramon Bachs and Raul Fernandez. Attractions New Sanattle Fantoyko is one of the seven themed lands in Universal Studios Singapore, and it consists of many locations from the Troublemakers Unite! franchise. Internet fandom An underground fandom of the Troublemakers Unite! film series emerged on the internet. With the fanbase described by some as having an ironic liking towards the series, there have been several sexually explicit memes based on the superhero main characters. Fans of Troublemakers Unite! are known as "Broblemakers", a take on the name "Bronies", the fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic outside of the shows intended audience. Category:Franchises